1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to peripheral devices equipped with a phone jack and, more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting a connection condition of a phone jack associated with a peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peripheral devices, such as all-in-one printers (AIOs), multi-function peripherals (MFPs), printers, scanners, facsimile machines and the like, have become commonplace in the home and office environment and may be used to perform a wide variety of tasks. As used herein, “peripheral device” broadly refers to any stand-alone device or any device connected to a computer, a host, a network, a server or the like.
Peripheral devices typically include one or more phone jacks and/or one or more data connection ports, thereby allowing the peripheral device to connect and/or communicate with a network (e.g., a Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”)), a host device, a slave device or any other system. Referring to FIG. 1, a peripheral device, such as all-in-one printer 10, may include two RJ-11 phone jack circuits 12a, 12b (the numeral “12” shall refer to phone jacks circuits generally) and one USB port 14. Each phone jack circuit 12a, 12b may include two or more connection pins 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21.
Referring to FIG. 2, each phone jack circuit 12a, 12b may include (i.e., may be integral with, associated with or connected to) a Data Access Arrangement (“DAA”) circuit 22. A Data Access Arrangement (DAA) is an electronic interface within a computer and its modem to a public telephone line. A DAA is also sometimes called a Telephone Line Interface Circuit (or Module). DAAs are required in any device that attaches to the public switched telephone network, including facsimile machines, private branch exchanges or cable set-top boxes, and alarm systems. Among other things, the DAA isolates the electronic device from the higher voltage on the telephone line. DAA circuitry requires registration with the telephone system governing authority (such as the Federal Communications Commission in the U.S.). A DAA can be built into a computer's motherboard but is more commonly built into the modem.
The DAA 22 may connect the pins (only tip 19 and ring 18 pin are shown in FIG. 2) to the processor (not shown) of the printer 10. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 3, the printer 10 may be connected to a network 24, such as a PSTN, by connecting a phone line to one or more of the phone jack circuits 12a, 12b. 
Modern peripheral devices may include USB ports positioned in the proximity of the phone jacks 12a, 12b. The close proximity may stem from the size of the peripheral device, the amount of circuit board space available, ergonomics or any of a number of reasons. In particular, as shown in FIG. 1, the USB port 14 and phone jacks 12a, 12b may be relatively the same size and shape and may be positioned generally adjacent to each other. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 4, modern peripheral devices may experience a short 26 between two or more of the pins 19, 18 of the jack 12 when a USB cable is inserted into the jack.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for detecting when a USB connector is inserted into a phone jack. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for determining whether a phone jack is connected to a network.